


After the Dawn

by Allenefanfics



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenefanfics/pseuds/Allenefanfics
Summary: This takes place after the battle for the dawn at Winterfell. The Night King is defeated and Jon and Dany try to rebuild their and people's life together.





	1. New Hopes, New Beginnings

Dany opened her chamber’s windows that morning at Winterfell. She felt the heat of the sun on her cheeks as she directly looked at the clear, blue skies after a long winter. The snow was melting on the mountains and in the horizon, the trees had started to give their first green stems signaling to new hopes, and new beginnings. She had scars, tired from the battle as she had lost her children.

All of her three dragons had sacrificed themselves in good of humanity. She knew they had died in noble act, even though her heart was burning from grief. She looked down to the courtyard, people of the North were recovering from their pain, and losses. The peasants were working, Sansa, and Arya were tending to their people.  _Jon_. she thought. As she would call him Jon still despite knowing he was Aegon.

He was wounded and Samwell Tarly had been tending to him in his chambers for weeks now. She had spent most of her night sitting next to him in his bedside.

Missandei came to her room to make her ready that morning. Their livelihoods were gone after the long night, but they had hope. 

“Your grace, I came here to get you ready for the day. Are you feeling better?”, Dany didn’t show her vulnerability to Missandei, but she was worried about Jon.

And by that time, everyone in the castle has known their relationship.Missandeihelped her to get ready, but Dany wasn’t feeling very well. Since the battle had ended, and her children had died, she was feeling very nauseous and sick. She had the constant feeling of vomiting, especially in the mornings. When she was washing her face, she gaged a few times in a chamber pot.

Missandei helped her to clean and was worried about her. 

“Your grace, you’re not well, you should see the maester.”

After changing her wounds on her arms, Missandei slowly started dressing Dany, when she opened her night gown to take it off, she felt an unusual bump on her belly. “what is it?” Dany said in a sickly manner. 

“your grace,..when was the last time you bled?”..Dany wasn’t sure as they had been fighting the Night King for months now. 

“I can’t remember..months ago?”, Missandei and Dany looked at each other with a puzzling feeling on their faces.

 “it can’t be!” Dany said as she realized she might be with child. “your grace, feel your belly” she put Dany’s hand on her womb. It had been 4 months since she had bled, Dany made the math in her head after calming herself from the possibility. She felt a strong presence in her belly as she was a very slim and small woman. 

“Get Samwell Tarly here, now!” Dany ordered. 

She had grown fond of Sam and trusted him, they had discussed about his family, and Sam had forgiven her as he had suffered from his family all his life.

He had told her about Aemon Targaryen in nights, and she had noticed how he loved Jon as his own brother. It was early in the morning, Sam came to her with Missandei. They closed the door behind.

She started by asking him about Jon, as she was very worried in her nightgown with a pale white face from vomiting, and gaging all morning. “How is he?”, Sam said reassuringly 

“He is well your grace. He is waking up at nights. I gave him milk of the puppy for his pains. He is breathing normally but he’s refusing to speak, but he’s eating and drinking, and his wounds are getting better. He should be up soon.”, Dany smiled and held Sam’s hands with gratitude. 

“Thank you, Sam, we are very lucky to have you.”, 

“oh, it’s the least I can do to the Targaryen family. I owe my life to Jon..er. Aegon and maester Aemon.”

…After silence, Dany continued “er..there’s something else I want you to examine..”, Sam grew curious, and before he said anything, Dany said “I might be..pregnant..” she said it in a very low voice as in shame and surprise.. Sam’s face got brightened, 

“and, you would like me to examine you, your grace?”, “yes, please and..I trust you wouldn’t tell anyone for now..”. 

Dany lied down on the bed, and Sam did some tests on her as much as he remembered from the books he had read and his training in Citadel, to see if she really was pregnant..

After some time, they were sitting and he said “Your grace, ..” Dany was waiting the words from his mouth in heavy heartbeats as she desperately wanted to hold a baby in her arms, when he finally continued 

“you are with child..”Dany squealed with happiness and jumped to hug Sam “are you sure?” she said while holding Sam’s hands,

Sam said with a smile “I had read about it in a book and saw it done on a woman at the citadel, you can also ask maester Wolkan, your grace”,

Dany didn’t need that though, she trusted Sam in this time that she had known him. He was a smart man. She hugged Sam again while jumping on her toes, Missandei stopped her “no your grace, don’t jump, it’s not good for the baby”.. They were all laughing and happy. Sam said “Are you going to tell Jon?” as he was sure as anyone in the castle that they loved each other dearly. Sam would hear Jon at nights murmuring Dany’s name in his feverous delirium sessions as Sam would try to lower his temperature. 

Dany was going back and forth in her room, she didn’t care about the entire world, no one mattered to her. She wanted desperately to go and tell this to Jon before anyone else would know, she had to tell this to Tyrion too, but he could wait, everyone would wait.

 “I should go and tell him..is he awake, can he hear me?”,

Sam said “yes, your grace, you should, but can’t you wait for him to get better?”.

Dany murmured “no no no, he has to know. no more waitings, I can’t wait for him to do something anymore..” she remembered how long she had waited for him to take her in his arms.

As it was still cold outside, Dany wore her cloak on her and opened the door, Missandei and Sam followed her.

When they reached Jon’s room, she looked at them “you can both go, I want to be alone with him.”, despite their arguments to her to wait, she hadn’t listened to them. She opened the door slowly, alone. Davos was seating next to Jon’s bed and describing the outside world to him, mundane daily routines as Jon’s eyes were closed. Jon had become a son to him aside from being his king.

Jon hadn’t spoken since the battle, only murmuring Dany’s name. 

She watched them in silence for a while, standing in the entrance of the closed door in the shadow while wrapping her hands and resting them on her belly. Davos was a father to him. A father that Rhaegar Targaryen and Eddard Stark failed to become.

Davos looked at Dany, got up in silence, approached her and said “he can hear ya, go talk to him, he needs ya”, he nodded and slowly left the room, closing the door behind. 

His room was bright. She saw that his cousins Arya, Sansa and Bran had been there as they had left blue ice flowers on his bedside as a tribute to their aunt Lyanna Stark’s son.

Ghost was sleeping on the floor, peacefully. His windows were open as to keep the air clean. And, so he could watch the green/pink trees growing outside. She sat on the same chair as Davos had been. She examined him with her eyes, as he had closed them. His chest was wrapped in white cloth, underneath his eyes had gone purple, white pale face. But..he was breathing..she smiled with tears dropping from her eyes.

She remembered his fall from Rhaegal as Rhaegal was fighting with Viserion and him throwing dragonglass to Night King’s heart after failing attempts of destroying him, and finally had killed him..the chaos of the battle..how Drogon flew to catch him in all the madness and the screeches of the white walkers..All had happened in seconds or so she had felt…She remembered Jon’s icy face on the battlefield in the snow while holding him in her arms, his heavy unconscious body in her lap, her tears on his wounded face, waiting for someone to help them, and desperately wailing..she hadn’t known a sadness that deep before that moment..He had fought for his people..and fallen.

She stayed in silence while rubbing her belly with happiness. She held his hand, the one that wasn’t wrapped in white cloth. She caressed it with her thumb. _Come back to me, Jon_. She listened to the humming of the birds as they were emerging from their nests after the winter had been over..He slowly opened his eyes as he felt her heat. Dany got startled, she didn’t want to hurt him…

He whispered in his horsy Northern accent “Dany..” with a faint smile on his face..

Dany’s tears were pouring down from happiness, she went to her knees on his bedside, holding his hand firmly “Jon!..” she caressed his forehead. 

“Are you alright Dany?”, he was still worried about her. 

“I am, I am my love..”..Jon smiled and tried to make himself seated, Dany helped him to do so. He had drunk milk of the puppy, so he wasn’t in great pain. He finally sat with pillows behind him, Dany sat next to him on the bed.

Jon leaned in to kiss her lips, and they did kiss gently as to not pain him. Their foreheads were touching with their tears pouring down and mixing with the other’s. They didn’t talk about the battle.They didn’t talk about the dragons and their death. silence was good for them as their had been a lot of shouting and wailing. Nothing was left to talk about.

After some time of sitting in silence and watching the birds and trees mixed with the voices of people working, Dany said “your cousins have been tending you, they’ve left flowers for you, and Sansa have been praying in the godswood.” Jon smiled and said “Yes, I heard them, Davos was here as well..And, you were here every night”, Dany nodded. She gave him water to drink and warm soup. He was feeling better. His Dany was next to him. there was nothing else he should be worried about. 

She stayed with him all the afternoon for many hours, and served him herself, changed his wounds. As she was wrapping clean cloth around him, she got to smell his scent and remembered all their heavy lovemaking. They hadn’t been together for months now. The battle plans, Winterfell’s Northern lords, and all other political procedures had not allowed them to enjoy each other. 

It was almost sundown now. All this time she was contemplating of telling him about their baby.  _Our baby._  She was waiting for him to feel better with her presence as for the news not to shock him. She was sure that he would be happy as he had told her countless times during their lovemaking that he had wanted to give her a baby. She was telling him about the life outside as she finally grew silence. Jon wasn’t speaking much. She was seated next to him in bed, when she finally had the courage to say..

“Jon,..”

He turned to her, waiting for her to speak.

“There is something I want to tell you..something that happened today..”

He grew curious but was still in silence. Life had tired him. He had no energy left to waste on words, as he was absorbing Dany’s beauty and waiting for the day to take her in his arms again. She was glowing that day, much more than any other day, or maybe he had missed her so much. 

Dany grabbed the behind of his healthy hand, and put it on her belly. Jon looked at her with a puzzling face. She didn’t continue, as he felt her womb, it was swollen with life inside it. 

“is it?..are you?” Jon asked with a low voice..Tears started pouring from Dany’s face as she nodded saying “yes” mixed with her emotional voice and tears.. Jon didn’t know how he overcame the pain of moving his shoulder, but he didn’t feel pain anymore..He held her in his arms, squeezing his eyes from pain and happiness, and tears..They held each other in the bed, crying from joy. 

They had suffered in different parts of the world all their lives. But, they had found each other. It was their time now. They dreamed of spring, of new hopes, of new beginnings.. The life inside of her was going to be better than they had found the world and their lives. He couldn’t believe that he had given her the one thing she had ever wanted and needed.

He was going to make her a mother. this exiled princess, abused by her brother, by men who had surrounded her all her life, who lost her dragons for the good of the people, his people, her people…. She couldn’t believe that she had made this man..born a bastard with nothing to inherit, suffered his life in an icy cold, killed by his men, a true born, the last prince of the Targaryen dynasty..

They didn’t speak for a while, looking at each other. There were no words left. Finally Dany said “do you think it’s a boy or a girl?”, Jon smiled “a boy..a boy would be nice..I could teach him how to ride a horse..”, Dany continued “But, if we have a girl, then I could braid her long hair..” They both laughed and smiled. 

“How did you find out?” Jon asked

“Missandei realized it, and Samwell Tarly confirmed it.”

“Sam!” Jon laughed, he loved Sam as his own brother. “oh seven hells, now he won’t shut up about birthing procedures..and all the books he had read and will be reading about it..gods help us with his enthusiasm..” 

Dany hadn’t seen Jon this happy let alone speak after at all since the battle. They both laughed since they knew Sam would do that. 

Dany got serious, and said “what are we going to do now?”, he still had his hand on her belly, caressing it. Jon looked at her in the eye, and said firmly; 

“Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife Daenerys Targaryen?” as he was looking directly into her velvet eyes. He had wanted to marry her since before he had knocked on her door in the ship to White Harbor. 

Dany was crying again and nodded saying “yes, yes I would marry you Jon Snow, Aegon Targaryen” She felt her heart was going to burst out of her chest from happiness. The lovers cried and held each other. 

It was evening now, dark outside, and they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms and Ghost was sleeping on their bedside. They had never felt peaceful. This was their longest, uninterrupted sleep in the whole winter..


	2. Flashbacks

Dany got out of Jon’s bed and went to close the windows. It was well after midnight. The cold of the winter still hadn’t gone out fully. She was shivering. The fireplace was lit by the servants. She sat next to it on an armchair, bare feet in her long sleeved night gown.

For once in her life she felt happy. She had life growing inside of her.

She thought about her dragons, but life had given her a new baby by taking her children away from her. She didn’t know how to explain this situation to everyone. There was still the war to be fought with Cersei. Her child was going to be a bastard if they won’t wed soon. But how were they going to explain this? Jon was sick. When will he feel sooner?

 He was sleeping heavily, as she turned to him. 

She went to check on him. He was lying on his back, she covered him with more furs, and caressed his hair. She then lied next to him under the warm covers. While watching him she thought of the days that Bran and Sam had told everyone that he was a Targaryen, in fact he’s her brother’s son….Dany remembered all of it in a state of a dream like flashback..

_Flashback to the time before the war: Winterfell;_

Dany was going from room to room in Winterfell as she had decided to finally face Jon with this problem. She had left him on his own for a week now, but he was refusing to even look at her. 

He was afraid of hurting her since he wasn’t sure how to react. He would spent most of his time in the crypts looking at Ned and Lyanna Stark’s status. As they were getting prepared for the battle, the Wall had broken down, bad news kept coming from Karhold and Castle Black, this wasn’t the time for this. Jon didn’t know what to do. All his life he had brought up as a bastard. 

Dany knew he was in the castle..She finally found him in the crypts on his knees in front of Ned’s grave. His head was bowed down under his heavy cloak. Her heart was beating very fast as she walked slowly. Se wasn’t sure if she should reveal herself to him. Maybe she should’ve left him be. she was finally standing next to him, when Jon sensed she was there.

He got up, wasn’t able to look at her in the eyes. He was brooding, and had cried she noticed. She opened her mouth and before she said anything he walked past by her and went out of the crypts. Dany got sad and angry at the same time. No one can do that to her. No one can walk away from the dragon queen. She’s his queen, but was she now?

Dany was a small woman. she started walking fast after him. As he was walking in the courtyard to his room, Dany was following him with quick paces without making people notice that she was after him. 

As Jon was approaching his room, she addressed him saying “Jon, stop!” she was breathing heavily from all the fast walking. Jon looked at her with firm gazes, opened his room door, went in and closed it. Dany did one knock on his door loudly with anger. She realized it wasn’t locked, so she entered and closed the door behind her. 

She stood there. He had taken his cloak off of himself, looking out of the window. Dany approached him from behind and said “I know what you are going through, but let me help you to ease this pain and confusion”..her voice was calm.

“You can’t help me, no one can..what do you want from me? I can’t take this, this is too much. “ Jon’s voice was louder filled with anger and sadness.

“I want you to talk to me. You’ve been running away from me for a week now. We are the last Targaryens” 

Jon waved his head left and right quickly, and said “I am Jon Snow, the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark. I can’t be a Targaryen” The last sentence had made a lump in his throat.

“You are a Targaryen and a Stark! you’re a dragon as much as you’re a wolf” Dany said, getting closer to him with a slow step. She wanted to calm him down and let him talk to her. She didn’t know how she had this much power of understanding. 

“Your grace, I can’t be with you, you’re Rhaegar,..my father’s sister! we can’t..be together!” Jon’s voice was loud but at the same time he was trying not to hurt Dany.

“Targaryens wed brother and sister for centuries. I never thought I’ll marry Khal Drogo. i have always thought I’ll marry Viserys.” Dany’s eyes grew wider.

“Starks don’t have that rule. Starks don’t wed brother and sister, or other types of family relations..” Jon took a step forward to Dany, she stepped one step back. 

“Yes, they don’t, but you’re not only a  Stark. You’re also a Targaryen! and..and we love each other don’t we?” the last sentence of Dany was mixed with her tears in a low voice..

Jon was breathing heavily. He didn’t know how to respond.

“I am younger than you, Jon!” Dany continued.

“This is not the wolf way..” Jon murmured..

“You are not a wolf! stop saying that, and stop hurting me! I am hurt as much as you are! I didn’t want this to be like that. I came here all the way form Dragonstone for you! for your people! yes..yes I was confused when I knew about your linage, but after some time, I thought it is a blessing, my family name..OUR family name is going to continue..you are the heir to the throne and your children will be Targrayens after you..with me or without me..” She suddenly stopped remembering she can’t have children, but she was furious and shouting at Jon’s face..she grew silent..

“We are related! And even if not, how could you watch me have another woman? would you be alright with the idea of me kissing some another woman’s body while she would be naked under me?” Jon said this while getting closer and closer to Dany and she was stepping back, he stopped for a while watching Dany’s face grow in sadness..

He continued “I can’t be with you as much as I can’t be with Sansa or Arya, even though I am desperately and hopelessly devoted and in love with you Daenerys! My body is in pain for you! I dream of you even during our small council meetingsI I can’t eat, I can’t sleep, all I’m thinking about is how you and I are related and your sweet, wet..” Jon stopped shouting back at her.

They grew silent collecting their breaths. 

They sat on the edge of the bed next to each other. Dany said “what are we going to do now? are you going to keep running away from me?”

“I can’t, we have a war to win. We have responsibility for our people..my people..I can’t let them down. I have to be stronger than this..”

Dany took his hand in her and said “then let me help you recover. I am your only family.” she put her hand on his face looking at him. “as you are my only family, we are the last Targaryens. the last of the dragons.” 

Jon broke away from her, got up on his feet. “it’s wrong Dany, i can’t take your throne, the throne is yours..”

Dany knew she can’t have children and Jon would be the rightful person to rule. 

“I never wanted to be King in the North or the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch..and now I don’t want to be the ruler of the seven kingdoms. It would only bring misery to my family..” Jon continued. 

“I am not asking you to give up your rights Jon, the throne would be yours by right. I can’t have children, what good am I to the realm, huh.” Dany said. 

“I can’t live with that, knowing you gave up the one thing you ever wanted for me. I don’t deserve this, any of this. I just want to have a peaceful life away from all the politics and I always find myself right in the middle of the chaos” Jon said.

They were both standing now. 

“We don’t have to decide about the throne right now Jon, we can always decide later. Once we get it back form Cersei Lannister. “ Dany said.

Jon turned his back to Dany. Dany approached him from his behind and yearned for his touch. she got closer to him, to smell him, to be near him. She then realized how weak she had gotten, and said “if this is what you want, then I can’t stop you. I can’t give you any children, but you are a Targaryen whether you chose to be with me or not.” 

Dany prepared herself to leave the room, _If I look back, I’m lost._  Jon grabbed her from her arm, pinned her body to his, and kissed her on her plump lips as strong as he could, living her gasping for breath. She took his face in her hands and pressed his lips to hers as hard as she could. They stood there kissing each other for a while. She untied his curls and let them lose, he ran his hands in her braids and curls and held her closer to him.

He was still wearing his leather gloves, and even with them Dany was feeling the heat of his touch on her back and shoulders. Every single nerve ending in her body had been lusting for him for a week now. She had even touched herself shamefully as Missandei had been sleeping next to her in bed.  

Jon wasn’t sure how his fight with Dany led to this moment again. He didn’t want to be with her but yet there he was. his lips were leaving marks on her face and neck as he bit back of her neck and Dany gasped a loud pleasure.He bit her lower lip, he was hungry for his prey. They moved to the bed. They were both fully clothed as there was not much time for that. Dany lied on her back, taking her small clothes out of her legs and her boots while Jon was taking off his gloves and opening his breeches.

He was already half-hard for Dany when he climbed on top of her on the bed covers. He supported himself with one arm on the bed and held Dany with the other while opening her legs. He pressed his hips on her slit and even from his breaches, she felt his full hard manhood.  Dany ran her teeth on Jon’s neck as his tongue was on her earlobe. They were heaving, panting and breathing heavily. 

Jon slid one hand down in between Dany’s thighs, she was ready for him, wet as a seal.  “you are mine, you hear me, you’ll always be mine” Jon said to Dany’s ear. He had lost his temper.

Dany was not used to this kind of domination. Jon had always been gentler to his queen, but he’s also a dragon. She let him dominate her as she had desperately wanted him inside of her for a week now. 

He broke his lips away from her body and got away from her, Dany was panting “No! don’t go” she gasped, when she realized he was opening his breeches all the way down to release his manhood. She had a faint smile on her face from anticipation. He didn’t wait for her, he entered her with one strong thrust. Dany let out a loud moan. He stopped inside of her, held her face, looked at her eyes “I love you, you hear me?”…she replied “I love you..I love you..” back to him. He kissed her again. His movements were firm and strong. 

He started moving in and out of her, while kissing her and occasionally burying his face in her neck, and hair. 

There was only the heavy voice of their breathing in the damp room mixed with the usual life outside as it was early in the afternoon. A sun ray was coming in from the window, no other light was there. 

Jon was grunting loudly without being delicate. He had rage in him after their argument. “No one will have you..only me..you are mine” he was saying to Dany’s ear as he was thrusting her faster with all her strength. “I will have no one else, only you..” Jon continued interrupted with his pantings. 

Dany was a small woman. He had hurt her before in the past, but this time she too had rage in her from their arguments and everything that had been going on due to war. She pressed on his hips for him to go deeper into her, and he did. She was panting, and switching her hands from his hair to his hips to the bed sheets as approaching to the heights of her pleasure.

Jon was touching her breasts, he wanted to open her gown to see her pink edges and take them in his mouth, but it was too late, he was already near his pleasure. They both reached their height at the same time, Jon grunted very loudly in her neck burying his face on the pillow as he let out her name, and Dany had tears coming from her eyes as she felt his warm liquid fill her insides.

For a few moments, they were breathing heavily. Jon put his elbow on the bed. He was glistening with sweat, his curls had stuck on his forehead and eyes. Dany’s hair too had stuck on he forehead. They looked at each other while catching their breaths. He had still pinned her, her legs had wrapped his hips, bare, her gown skirt had reached her belly as Jon had lifted them up to her waist.

Dany said while catching her breaths with a faint smile “don’t you dare tell me I belong to you. A dragon is not a slave”, she then slapped him gently. Jon got angry, his damped curls were covering sides of his forehead and moving as he took her arms and pinned them on either side of the bed holding her down. she moved to be free of him, she pushed her body against his to let herself go of him but it was with no avail.

He was muscular, and much heavier than she was.

 “you are mine, you will always be mine, and don’t use that tone with me, Daenerys Targaryen. you want this as much I want this..” Dany stopped moving.

he was right, she had loved it. 

“you are a Northern fool!!” she yelled at him, and he yelled back “and you are a stubborn dragon!” and he kissed her strongly leaving her gasping for breaths. He then let go of her arms, and she buried her fingers in his curls. He was ready to be inside of her again, but this time gentler..

  _Flashback to today:_  

Dany didn’t remember how long they had stayed in that bed,  _fighting, fucking, making love or fucking, fighting, and making love?_ these acts had became an amalgam that day for them. They were fighting as they were fucking or they would make love gently until they would fight again till they both grew tired. 

She looked at Jon who was sleeping peacefully next to him. Those nights were the last nights that they had made love as the Night King had been literally knocking down their door. 

Jon suddenly started murmuring in his sleep that turned into shoutings “Dany! Dany!.” he was having a nightmare, Dany held him in her arms, as she calmed him down “Jon, come back to me, I’m here..I’m right here..” He was covered in a heavy sweat. She brought a cold damp cloth and wiped his forehead and neck with it. He opened his eyes “Dany, you’re here, you’re not dying..” in his nightmares every night, he would see Dany dying on the battle field. She held him and kissed his forehead many times saying “I’m here, come back to me, Jon, I’m here”, she held his shoulder and head in her arms, he was breathing heavily while hugging her and murmured until he fell to sleep “I love..you..”.

After making sure Jon was in a deep sleep, she closed her eyes, and allowed herself to get some rest while rubbing her swollen belly. She had hope, for them. for their baby, for their future. 


	3. Beginnings and Endings

After the battle for the dawn, the North was bleeding and recovering from massive losses. As of the losses that had happened, Jorah Mormont had fell on the battlefield with him killing a white walker and its followers. Ser Beric Dondarrion, too, had fallen. And, the rest were either well or wounded. 

It had been a week, and Jon was up and well. In fact, he was engaged in work to help his people recover. However, Dany’s situation was very delicate and everyone in the castle knew or realized that she was with Jon’s child. 

Jamie Lannister had left for King’s Landing secretly to put an end to the upcoming war. A war that he should have ended months before. He took Bronn and the Hound with him. No one had heard from his yet. 

That afternoon, Jon had a small meeting in his office with Sansa, Arya, and Bran.  

“The reason I called for this meeting is that I have important things to tell you”, they were all standing as Jon seemed nervous. 

 “As the war ended, we now really need to think about what will happen to our situation at Winterfell.”

“What about our situation? Daenerys you mean?” Sansa asked.

“Yes, in fact, I have something to tell you and I decided to let you all know before anyone. But I suspect Bran already knows” Jon said

“If you mean queen Daenerys’s pregnancy, we know.” Arya said with a faint smile on her face.

“How? did she tell you all?” Jon was surprised. Why was he surprised, everyone in the castle knew about their situation and Dany’s growing belly was becoming more obvious as she was desperately trying to hide it. 

“She told me about it a week ago as I was lying in bed.” Jon said.

“Do you love her Jon?” Sansa asked.

“Yes, I love her with all my heart” Jon smiled.

They all smiled as they were happy for them.

“You have our blessing brother. You deserve to be happy.” Arya said. 

“She loves you too, and you will be happy with her. She’s your home, Jon. You belong with her as she is with you.” Bran said with his calm voice. 

Arya came in and jumped on Jon and hugged him. They were all happy for him. Sansa did as well. “You’ll become a great father and protect your children as you protected all of us” Sansa said. “Thank you Sansa” Jon replied.

Jon wasn’t expecting this understanding from his siblings, well, cousins. He loved them and was grateful for their support. 

“when are you going to marry her?” Arya asked. Jon laughed “soon!”, “Ah, then we should start preparing her dress!” Sansa said with anticipation. 

“Aye, I am sure you would make a masterpiece of it” Jon smiled.

“I’ll do my best!” Sansa smirked with confidence. 

Sansa and Arya had grew to like Dany very much in her their time together at Winterfell. 

Dany was in her room that afternoon, she had been spending time there as to not to show her bump as much to everyone. There was a knock on her door. 

Arya came in and closed the door behind. Dany liked this young lady, she was fierce, strong and loved Jon.

“I wanted to tell you that I wish you and Jon good fortune. He told us about the baby.” she was calm. Dany smiled. Arya continued “I want to tell you this so you would know. When we were children at Winterfell, we had all the privileges by being true born Stark children. Little we knew that he was a Targaryen. He was brought up as a bastard.

And, he had a very difficult upbringing, constantly being cast away and abused from my mother, lady Catelyn, and she would order the servants not to include him in anything that we would do, and not allow him so. I was very close to him. He was a proud boy, would never show his pain, but I knew. I, too, was the outlier. The reason I’m telling you all this is because I trust that you will make him happy.” Arya held Dany’s hands. “Make him happy, he loves you, and you are his family. I give you my blessing as his little sister.” Arya let her hands go. Dany smiled and said “thank you for all this. he’s a wonderful man and I will do my best as to make him happy.”

Ater some time, Arya said:

“I hope you have a daughter. I can teach her how to fight” 

“hah, yes, I want a daughter too!” Dany smiled. 

They hugged each other, and Arya left. Dany felt a little peaceful as she had been worrying about this situation. But, how about Cersei? what would happen to her. There were many things to think about. But the North was still recovering from one pain. She had another knock on her door. She opened it, it was two Unsullied soldiers, Tyion and a box. Dany was very curious.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Can we come in your grace? I have a gift for you.” Tyrion said.

He had known about her baby as she had told Tyrion shortly. They came into the room and put the box on a table.”go ahead, open it” Tyrion pointed to her. Dany was very curious, she slowly opened the box, and there were two dragon eggs lying in the box with their grey/red and golden scales. She realized these were the eggs of Drogon and Rhaegal as they had mated before their death. Dany couldn’t hold back her tears as they were pouring down her eyes. She ran her fingers on them, and couldn’t speak from happiness. 

“The Unsullied found them near the castle outside. There should be more we’re hoping. We found these for now. They are already grown. They belonged to your children” Tyrion said. Dany lowered down and hugged Tryion in tears. He smiled, and hugged her back. “well, you are having your own child now, but surely you can adopt these little dragon babies as well” he said. 

Dany laughed mixed with tears. “I didn’t know about their relationship, ah my children” 

“You and the king in the north were not the only ones who have been sneaking around at nights” he chuckled. Dany started putting candles around them as she had done for her children when she had wed to Khal Drogo. “Do you think there are more of these eggs?” Dany asked. 

“the Unsullied are looking for them” Tyrion said. “ Your grace, I hope your baby and your new dragon babies bring you happiness” Tyrion said as he held her hands. Dany was crying as she had become an overly emotional mother-to-be and cried again. Tryion gave her a handkerchief. She wiped her eyes. 

Later that evening, Jon came to her room, Dany wasn’t there, but he realized there were shiny things on the table. As he approached he realized they were dragon eggs. He ran his fingers on them but they were burning hot. Dany came in and closed the door behind her. Jon turned around, and they walked to each other and held each other in their arms. “ah, I’ve missed you all day, my love” Jon whispered in her ear as he planted kissed on her neck. 

“It was a long day” Dany answered. She took his hand to show him the eggs. “look, Tyrion brought these today. They belong to Drogon and Rhaegal. They’re looking around the castle for more”. “They’re shining,I didn’t know they could be this magnificent” Jon was mesmerized. “Yes, and they would get very hot, even now they are warm, they are close to hatching” Dany said while touching one. and she continued “fire cannot kill a dragon Jon, don’t worry” as Jon was worried for her hand since the egg was burning hot. 

He took her in his arms again and they got seated on the bed. “My sisters,..er..cousins, I spoke to them today” Jon said as he was holding her hands. “they gave us their blessings”.

“I know, in fact, Arya visited me today. She was very open and warm about it.” Dany said. “And she too wants a baby girl” she said and they both laughed. 

“Are you feeling well Dany? I feel bad that I cannot do anything for you. If you need anything, I will do whatever it takes” Jon said. Dany held his face “Don’t worry, I’ll definitely make sure my needs are heard” she smiled. 

Jon’s wounds were still hadn’t healed properly but he was able to ride a horse, and go on with his day without any help. And since Dany was pregnant, they were both afraid of engaging in any activity that would harm the child.

But, Jon couldn’t held it in him and kissed Dany’s lips while holding her in his arms on the bed “I’ve missed you” he whispered. 

“I’ve missed your smell, your touch” she replied back to him.

Their kiss was intensified as he started to collect her skirts up, they were panting and touching each other all over, she pulled on his jerkin, took it off, she lied on her back on the bed and him on her side, still kissing. He dragged his hand up her thigh and hips to rest it in between her legs as Dany realized it, she held his hand in between their kissings and pantings. Jon pulled back and they looked at each other. “No! no Jon, the baby” she said panting. “as much as I want you right now, I’m scared for our child” she continued.

Jon nodded, didn’t say anything seated himself up and buttoned his shirt while straightening his curls back. Dany lowered her skirts and closed her exposed chest. 

They lied there in each other’s arms. Dany rested herself in Jon’s arms, sniffing his neck and chest. Jon wrapped his arms around her, smelling her hair and forehead, while caressing it with his fingertips. Dany felt peaceful, but even Jon close to him, she was wanting him inside of her as Jon was hungry for her touch. But, it was all for their child. A child that she was finally granted. She didn’t want to lose it, not now, not ever. 

It had been a week. The morning was shiny and beautiful. The flowers had started to blossom, the trees had started to show their green leaves. Sansa was helping Dany to fit in her white dress. It had long sleeves with dragon scales knitted on the edges. Missandei was doing her braids and implanting dragon scaled pins in her hair. Dany was in a dream like state. She couldn’t believe that she lived to see this day. She was getting married to the Targaryen prince. Her lover, confidante, friend, father of her child, and finally he was going to be her husband that afternoon under the Weirdoow tree of Winterfell. 

 


	4. Under the Weirwood Tree

The weather was nice and breezy that day. The evening sunset was falling and  rays were pointing through the clouds. The snow had melted on the hills, mountains, and trees. As Dany was putting the final touches on her hair and dress, she put her mother’s ring on her finger and caressed it wishing she was there to see her daughter wed.

Missandei had left her flowers on her table and they had left her alone in her room, as she needed some time to overcome her excitement. She touched her belly, feeling her baby.

The thought of the little one had made her beyond happy as she was protective of it. She heard the citizens of Winterfell were going to the godswood. She then put some Jasmine oils on her skin and neck as Jon loved the smell of them on her whenever they made love. She had missed him dearly, but it didn’t matter because they were going to wed today.

The thought of it made her thrill beyond imagination even though there was still war to come with Cersei, but her baby, their baby had to have a family, and she didn’t want to spend any extra minute without Jon in her life, in her bed, and by her side. 

She held her white and blue ice flowers in her hand. She opened the door slowly. Jorah Mormont was standing in front of the door in his glorious House Mormont attire, as he was going to take her to Jon. He looked at her with admiration. The dragon queen was wearing a long, simple white dress, dragon scales were carved on it edges, the sleeves were long with open collar.

She had her mother’s ring on, and her hair was braided in a mixture of Northern and her own style with a three headed dragon pin holding it in the upper-middle. She looked at Jorah with passionate eyes full of happiness. Her baby bump was slightly obvious but the dress was loose and she was a small, thin woman. They walked together to the outside. as Jorah realized how nervous she was he didn’t want to ask her more questions. He just allowed her to enjoy her feelings to its fullest. 

They entered the godswood. They were going to wed in a traditional Northern ceremony in front of the old gods as Jon wanted to honor Ned Stark and he too prayed for them. Dany didn’t believe in anything as Targaryens were dragons who would only answer to themselves. Her arm was holding into Jorah as she had started having difficult time walking let alone in between the half snow filled grassy land of the godswood.  _There he is._   _My wolf._ She smiled as she caughtJon’s eyes. 

As she was walking to the weirdwood tree, she didn’t notice anyone other than Jon. He wasn’t wearing an armor or his regular Stark clothes. He was wearing black trousers with boots, his hair was tied up like Ned Stark, and he was wearing a black tunic with half Targaryen and half Stark sigil on it and a cloak around him. She hadn’t seen that on him before.  _A Targaryen sigil?_ Dany was going to cry from happiness.

They were both looking at each other’s eyes the entire time and smiling like no other time. Jon was mesmerized by the sight of her. Ever since he’d met her, she had only wore black and red winter clothes. Today though, she was wearing a white dress, her hair had much less braids, her chest was bare and was holding blue and white flowers. He couldn’t believe this time actually was happening. All his life, he never dreamed of getting married let alone to this beautiful amazing dragon queen. All his family, their advisors were there. But, they hadn’t heard from Jamie Lannister, the Hound and Bronn.

As Dany was walking, there were women who were laying blue flowers on her road and cheering for her. People of the North loved them as they both saved them from the darkness. 

As Jorah and Dany finally arrived to the weirwood tree, maester Wolkan approached them and asked “who comes before the old gods this night?”, Jorah answered “Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the queen of the Andals and the first men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of Great Grass Sea, former Mother of Dragons, the Unburnt,  Breaker of Chains, the lady of Dragonstone, comes here to wed, she comes to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?”,  Jon stepped to the front and said “Aegon of House Targaryen, sixth of his name, formerly named Jon Snow, warden of the North, the white wold, lord of the free falk and first men, former lord commander of the Night’s Watch, protector of the North. who gives her?”, Jorah answered “Ser Jorah of House Mormont, who is her trusting advisor, defender, protector, and former exiled knight”.

Maester allowed Jon to take Dany’s hand in his hand. Jorah stepped back, Sansa took her flower and held it. Jon and Dany were looking at each other.  _Love comes in at the eyes. Love was labor, friendship, kindness, desire. I love you, Jon._ Dany had finally answered the questions that shehad asked herself the very first night that Jon had came to her room.  _My sweet small flower of ice and fire, my beautiful dragon queen._ Jon couldn’t believe that a woman like her was taking him as her husband, her protector. He had a purpose now, and not just for his people, but for himself, for his family, for their baby, for the love of his life, his damned life that finally had a meaning, a reason to be alive.

Maester Wolkanwrapped their hands into a white long cloth carved with Targaryen sigil on it. he then continued 

“Lady Daenerys, will you take this man?”, Dany’s heartbeat was so fast and in a voice almost trembling from happiness answered “I take this man.”, Jon smiled. He then turned to Jon and asked “Lord Aegon, will you take this woman?”,

he answered quickly “Yes,I take this woman”, Dany smiled lowering her head from shyness.

The measter said “Let the old gods be witness, I hereby bind this woman and man with the sacred oath of marriage. May you protect, love, respect and cherish each other, from this day until the end of your days.”,

Jon and Dany repeated after him together “From this day, until the end of my days”. Jon took his cloak and wrapped it around Dany. And, they finally leaned close to each other, kissed with their hand still wrapped. Dany’s lips were shaking as Jon felt them he then whispered “I love you wife”, Dany had tear coming from one of her eyes and said with a smile “I love you husband”.  _He loved her, and she loved him_. 

Everyone in the audience clapped, and threw flowers at them. 

That night, the Winterfell was glowing from lights. As the weather had become better, all the doors of the halls were open, as for children and men to enjoy the outside and inside. the great hall of Winterfell was decorated with big chandeliers, blue, white flowers, candles, and he tables were full of amazing feasts of boar to chicken to unlimited wine and ale.

The newly weds were sitting on at the head of the table next to each other. Davos was sitting next to Jon, Tyrion was sitting next to Dany. Sansa, Arya, Bran, Gendry, Sam were all sitting around the long wooden table. The Northern lords had already became drunk and daring each other to drink more. Even little lady Lyanna Mormont was enjoying her time and talking with Arya and Sansa. There was music that people started to dance to as everyone not only celebrated Jon and Dany’s marriage, they too celebrated the end of the winter and the war. 

In between all this noise and laughter, Jon was holding Dany’s hand whenever they were not eating or drinking. 

“You look very beautiful tonight, wife, I cannot wait to tear that dress off you” Jon said teasingly in Dany’s ear.

Dany smiled as she sipped from her cup “husband, how kind of you, and I cannot wait to run my fingers through your chest and into your breeches”, Dany was seductive as she had terribly missed Jon. Jon shifted himself in his chair as he was aroused.

He could’ve taken her to their room right there and claim her. Davos entered their conversation “this turned out to be rather good, so, no more sneaking around, thank the gods for that, now at least when you make noise at nights, it is under the gods eyes or whatever that red tree was for.” Jon and Dany laughed out loud as Davos was drunk and had started blabbing with his red face. 

Jon noticed the closeness of Arya and Gendry as they were sitting next to each other. Arya was wearing a dress that night, and she and Gendry seemed to have been sharing some laughs and sitting close to each other. He smiled at that, as he wanted her to be happy. 

People had started dancing to the cheerful music, Sansa too was dancing with Ser Jorah Mormont, Tyrion had found himself a Northern lady, even Missandei was dancing with Grey worm.

The dance consisted of holding each other hands and making a semi circle and tap their feet to the music. They all asked for Jon and Dany to join them. Dany was pregnant, but Jon promised to take care of her. He had been drinking quite a lot that night. He held her hand and the crowd took them in between. The held each other hands and tapped to the music, Dany was slower than Jon, but she was moving, turning around, holding Jon’s shoulders, and occasionally mingling with the crowd. Tyrion too joined them while holding his goblet of wine in his hand. Dany laughed at his sight, he kept cheering for them. Sansa and Jon shared a hug during the dance, she was truly happy for him after all they’ve been through. The night went on for a long time, all the guests were going to stay at Winterfell for days. 

After some time later that night, the music died down, as Jon got up from his seat. “I thank you everyone who are sharing our happy day with us, and now it is time for me to take my bride”, he extended his hand, and Dany took it, they got up, and as they were walking through the people to their room, everyone was cheering, clapping and wishing Jon a good luck for the night. 

They were holding hands as they finally were alone walking in the halls of Winterfell to their room away from the maddening cheers of the crowd. The music was faint from their room. They stopped in front of the room. Jon held Dany in his arms, he put one hand under her knees and one on her shoulder, she grabbed tight to his shoulder, he pushed the chamber’s door with his foot, and opened it to its back. He entered the room, holding Dany and rested her on her feet on the floor closing the door behind.

They weren’t talking as there was not much to talk about, at least for the night. They held each other’s hands, he caressed her hair, she ran her fingers on the Targaryen sigil of his tunic. With one sweep of his hand and passion, he took her face in his hands and pressed his lips on hers making her gasping for breath, but she wanted it. She wrapped her hands on his neck, untied his hair and let his curls that had gotten longer loose. 


	5. The Two Dragons

Theirroomwas lit that night with a lot of candles planted around the room. Flowers had decorated some parts of it. The two dragon eggs were sitting in their cups on the table with candles around them. The bed sheets were white and silky. Sansa had taken care of every single detail to make the newly weds happy. 

Jon andDany were wrapped around each other and kissing while standing in the middle of the room. Jon took her hair pin out and threw it on her vanity set. He desperately wanted to tear her dress off of her but she was five months pregnant. Dany opened his tunic slowly, Jon helped her and threw it on the floor, he had a grey shirt underneath it, she took it off of his shoulders.

She then kissed his chest as he was running her hands in her hair. He was scared of opening her dress as she was in a delicate condition. She then pulled herself away from him, turned her back to him, put her hair on her chest and wanted him to open her dress from her gestures. He slowly undid the threads, pulled the sides apart from her shoulder and planted kisses on her freckled shoulders while inhaling her scent, he kissed her neck, shallowly bit sides of it as she released her out of her dress. 

She freed herself from her dress that was now lying on the floor next to his.

She was wearing a sheer white gown underneath with low shoulder cuts, her baby bump was pointing out of it. Jon noticed she was naked as her name day. He took his time to observe and devour her with his eyes. Her breasts had become larger, her hips had become thicker, even her scents and smell had changed, her white milky skin was glowing under the candle lights. He felt his manhood pressing to the breeches of his trousers. Dany too had missed her lover. She admired his muscular defined shape of his chest, his scents were the same as the first day he had made love to her,  _he smells of wood, north, and snow._  His scars were still there, dead skin reminding him of his unfaithful day. 

Jon couldn’t wait any longer, he collected her gown and took it out of her as he hugged her tight and ran his hands on her buttocks. As their lips were kissing, she ran her hand down to his breeches, opened them fast as she couldn’t wait any longer.

Most of the day she had wanted him inside of her and it had been almost five to six months since beginning of the war that he hadn’t touched her, not her private parts, not the parts that were burning and lusting for him. She released his manhood, he grunted in her mouth on the touch of her. He quickly pulled his trousers down, out with his boots. 

He grabbed her on his arms, both naked, walked to the bed, and slowly lied her down. He waited on the edge of the bed looking for her making sure she is comfortable. She longed for him, opened her legs and extended her arms to take him in. She noticed how hard he was with his pointy manhood. He climbed on her, both his hands on the bed as not to crush their baby.

They kissed for a while, panting, and Dany took his manhood in her hands, making him grunt, he too stimulated her breasts, took them nipples in his mouth and tasted the sweet fullness and the scents of her pregnancy pheromones. As their kisses, pants and movements got faster, she directed his manhood inside of her, wanting him, but he pulled back asking her with interrupted pantings

 “Are..are you sure?” he was still scared for their baby.

Dany replied “yes, yes, I want you, I can’t take this any longer, take me now”, she said and pushed herself up to kiss his lips and hang herself form his shoulders. 

He was strong. He held her, and turned both of them around, he laid on the bottom and Dany sat on his lap and waist. He held her waist, she finally slowly inserted him inside of her, her belly was pointing out and touching his pelvis. She was agonizingly slow until she was fully sheathed around him. He arched his neck from pleasure, groaned, still holding her waist, She too let out a loud moan as she was very tight and he was very hard. She put one of his hands on her breast and started slowly to move up and down of his length.

She started to move faster as her walls had started to get tighter. He got seated, supporting himself with his hand behind his back, She held on to his shoulder, they curved their legs as she could sit better, he held her buttocks and made her move faster. The baby was the only thing separating them. They planted kisses on each other, looked at each other in the eyes, but they were both grunting, moaning and panting loudly. They had no shame that night, the entire castle could hear them make love. 

The pregnancy had made her desires more awaken lately, and finally having Jon was calming her down, so she started to move faster and Jon met her movements with his own thrusts up. He put his thumb down on her nub and stimulated her to give her more pleasure and watched her face as she was lost in her own sensations. His curls had stuck on his glistening forehead, he felt her walls tighten, she moaned loudly and came as he held her but still moving. She wanted him to finish too, so they kept moving, his thrusts were faster and with long groan in her neck, he too came.

As they were panting and coming down from their desires. She held his face, pushed his damps curls back, kissed him with a smile on her lips, he allowed her tongue to enter his mouth as he was panting heavily. 

She got off of him slowly and lied on her side next to him. He too lied on his side. They were looking at each other, he caressed his face “Are you alright?” Jon asked. He would always ask questions like that after their lovemaking or whenever he would think Dany would be hurt. Dany smiled and answered “No, we are well” she said while putting her hand on her belly. He too joined his hand on her hand and got closer to her, kissed her forehead, put the furs on them. Dany nestled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt his breathing, his heartbeat and that brought her peace. 

When Jon opened his eyes in the morning, the morning sunlight was entering from all the windows. He enjoyed the quietness that was interrupted by the sounds of the birds chirping. Dany had turned her bare back to him, on her side, the line of the fur cover had gone up to under her belly, she had crossed her arms, half of her hair was on her back and the other to her front. He watched her breathe and sleep in silence. She seemed very peaceful, he didn’t want to wake her up. Gods she looked even more beautiful under the sun ray that were scarcely penetrating her silky white hair and back shoulders. He reached his fingers to her back and caressed the lines on her skin. He got closer to her and spooned her from her back, holding her tight. he went into sleep again.

He opened his eyes again to what it had been hours later. He was alone in the bed. He looked for Dany, immediately got out of bed, wore a long gown, wrapped it around his waist and looked for her in their two-bedroom chamber. He realized there was breakfast for two on the table with eggs, bacon, water and some herbal tea. Dany came in from the other chamber in her sleeping gown, her hair was free of braids. They smiled when they saw each other. Jon walked fast to her, hugged her, kissed her cheeks, and wrapped her in his arms. 

“Did you sleep well, wife?”,

 “very peacefully. did you husband?”, 

“yes, as fortunate as any man could ever get”.

They walked while holding each other’s hands.

Jon asked then “who brought this breakfast and why here?”, Dany said as she started brushing her hair in front of the mirror “Missandei came in, you were asleep. She said they thought we would best be left alone this morning. she made the servants prepare food for us. I figured you’d be hungry after last night”, she put her brush down and wrapped her hands around Jon’s slim waist.

He smiled looking at her “Aye, I’m hungry, hungry for you, for your beauty, wife”.

He leaned in to kiss her but Dany teased him, pulled back and went to sit on the table “Shall we eat?” she said with a smirky smile on her face. “mmm, I’m starving” continued. Jon sat next to her “My wife loves to tease me doesn’t she?”, he said. 

“Yes, you should expect more of that to come, husband. You are mine” she said with a smile and Jon finished her sentence “and I am yours”. they leaned in, kissed each other on the lips and had their breakfast.

Jon didn’t want that day to end as he knew the matters of the south had to be taken care of. What was going to happen to Cersei? was he going to be the king? were they going to wage another war down south? as they were eating in silence, he was looking at Dany and wanted to protect her, protect their child. He didn’t want to go to another pointless war.

If it was up to him, he would take her and move to a land far away from here, far away from King’s Landing. To a land, where they are free of the Iron Throne, duties of the king and queen and just live a simple life in a simple land where he could make love to her wife and raise their baby together. He wanted that, for once in his life he wanted to think of himself and his family before the realm or the people. 

 


	6. The Twins

Dany had been feeling very uncomfortable as her pregnancy was advancing. That morning Sam with maester Wolkan were examining her as to make sure she and the baby were doing well. Her belly was bigger than what maester Wolkan had seen in his days of treating pregnant women.

Dany was concerned about it. What if her baby is abnormal, or will come out ghastly looking beast with tails as she remembered horror tails that Viserys used to tell her about the creatures that lived in Westeros. 

After they had finished her examination, she looked for Jon. She had started to feel eerie at Winterfell whenever Jon wasn’t around her. The pregnancy had made her delusional, emotional and had increased her temper and paranoia. Jon would attend the council meetings and leave her in the morning as she would get very grumpy. A side of Dany that he wouldn’t want to touch and wake the dragon.

That morning though she attended the council meeting. They received a raven from King’s Landing. Jon opened it, read it, his face fell down. Tyrion, Davos, Sansa, Gendry, Arya, and Brienne were all there. Jon looked at Tyrion with a sad look. 

“What is it?Bad news I suppose?” Tyrion said.

“Jamie..” Jon’s words were clumped in his throat, he cleared it and continued

 “Jamie Lannister killed Cersei and took his own life afterwards.”

Jon had difficult time saying all this to a room full of people. Everyone fell into silence. Tyrion got off of his chair, walked tot he window and looked out. They were his family, his house, Jamie. His big brother who always loved and protected him.

He left the council and went to his room. They let him to do so. After some time Dany said “What now? how about tis Euron Greyjoy?”..”It doesn’t say anything about him, and I’m suspecting it has to do with Theon. Have we heard of him?” Jon asked everyone.

 “No, I didn’t receive any ravens, but isn’t this a good thing, we are rid of Cersei Lannister and now you can have the Iron Throne” Sansa said to Jon. Yes, who was on the Iron Throne now? Jon looked at Dany. She knew he didn’t want any of that. “You have to ride south and take it” Sansa continued. Jon didn’t respond. “How is that possible? I can’t go in this condition?” Dany said and realized that Sansa meant that Jon can go alone and Dany can meet her afterwards. 

Davos intervened “Do we know anything about the Hound? or Bronn? how about that maester Qyburn?”, “I didn’t receive any news” Jon said. Brienne said to Jon“My lord if you decide to ride south, I will come with you and protect you”. Jon looked at her, he didn’t want any of that. They didn’t come to any conclusion. Jon wanted to speak Dany but alone where he could say things to her more comfortably, and he needed Tyrion but he seemed to be in his room for the rest of the day. 

Jon knew Dany wanted to talk to him, so he went to see her in her chambers. When he entered, Missandei sensed the tension and left the room, closing the door behind. 

“I don’t want to go to King’s Landing, but I have to” Jon said with without an expression on his face as he sat next to her in an armchair. 

“Well, you can’t leave me like this, in this place!” Dany tempered. 

“I might have to Dany, we have to go and see what happened and clean the situation” Jon said trying to hold her hand and she pulled it back. 

Dany got up, she was wearing a long gown, her one arm was supporting her back. “You can’t leave me! We don’t belong here, we are Targaryens. You are going to leave me in between the Northerners and by the time you reach here I will be in labor. I want you to be here hen our child gets born” her voice was getting higher.

“Neither do I, I wan to be here, next to you and never leave you but you can’t possibly travel for months in this position. You’ll go into labor before we arrive on the road and gods know what will happen to you, and to our baby” Jon said trying to get close to her. But she was running away from him in the room. 

“Then don’t go! you are telling me you don’t want to take the Iron Throne but will ride south?” Dany asked with her crossed eyebrows. 

“I’m not going to take it, I just have to sort things out with the soldiers and the people” Jon’s voice was a bit higher too but he didn’t want to yell at his pregnant wife.

“Take the Iron Throne you mean” Dany was so angry. “My children died fighting for your people, my men died fighting for your people and this one thing that you can’t possibly do for me, after all I’ve done for you” Dany was shouting at him.

“I pledged my sword, my life for you, I gave you the North, fought wth these Lords defending you, and this is not about me wanting the Iron throne or take it from you, it’s you who want me to have it but under your conditions, trying to control everything that you get the hold on” Jon was so angry and he regretted all his words, Dany fell into the chair and was crying. She hated fighting with Jon about things that don’t matter or maybe she wanted the Iron throne and the thought of Jon being the true heir had made her go mad. 

They fell into a long silence. Jon approached her, fell onto his knees, held her hands and wiped her cheeks. She let him to. Dany said “Our baby..it’s making me all mad and emotional”. Jon continued wiping her cheeks and held her in his arms. “I’m sorry Dany, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to..to shout” Jon said into her ear. She held him back. They both realized how badly they had hurt each other and were regretting it. “I’m sorry too Jon, I’m a silly pregnant woman, I think I’m afraid of you leaving me here and not coming back” Dany continued as she was sobbing in Jon’s shoulders. 

Jon smiled “Ah, my beautiful wife, I would never leave you, not now, not ever and I will come back for you, for our baby, for our family”. 

“Do you still love me?” Dany said 

“Yes! I do as I saw you the first time” after some time Jon realized Dany was also scared of one more thing “wait, you are scared that I will not fancy you anymore and find another woman?” Jon said as he started laughing at Dany. 

Dany smiled too “are you?” , “you are sincere?” Jon continued laughing. “stop laughing! are you? answer me?” Dany was sincere. Jon stopped and said “I have the most beautiful woman in the world and soon I will have an amazing child, why would I leave you, my silly silly wife” Jon was smiling. 

Dany said “good, because if you do, I will burn your pretty face so no woman other than me would love you”, she smiled teasing him. “oh well I better not do that then” Jon said as he hugged her again. 

Dany had finally agreed for Jon to leave. The preparations had taken a month to finish. By that time, Tyrion had came to terms of losing his family but he had chosen to stay at Winterfell with his queen. It was early morning when Jon and Dany were standing in the yard of Winterfell. The spring was here. Sansa, Arya and Bran were also there to say goodbye to him. Davos was leaving with him. Jon and Dany were holding hands. “write to me when you arrive, and let me know how you are” Dany was saying to him. They held each other, Jon caressed her belly wanting to be with her. “I wish I could be here when you go into labor, I would have wanted to hold your hand and support you” Jon said. “Don’t worry, I have Sansa, Arya, and Sam, many people who will be there for me.” Dany said and kissed him on the lips without caring about he entire castle. “write to me too, tell me about our child, and once I sort that place, I will come back to you, I promise” Jon said. “come back to me, Jon” Dany was crying. 

He was very scared on his wife and couldn’t believe the duty made him to leave her. He turned to Sansa and Arya “take care of her” he hugged them too, and got on his horse, Dany didn’t let go of his hand, but it was time and he charged his horse with his men and left. Dany watched him leave from the doors of Winterfell. Sansa and Arya supported her. “He will come back, don’t worry” Sansa said. 

Dany left to her chambers, she was not feeling well. The sadness had taken over her. She felt like the time when they had left the house with the red door in Braavos and had gone to Pentos. A different land, different place. She was scared. She found one of his grey shirts that he wears under his tunic in between her clothes. She sniffed it, it smelled like him and she found black curls fallen on the neck. She took them and placed them in her handkerchief as not to lose him. After some time she lay in her bed with his shirt wishing his presence. 

It had been half an hour but she felt years when she woke up from her sleep with a terrible pain in her crouch. She shouted so loudly and the soldiers who guard her door ran into it. She realized her water was broken and she was in labor. Missandei ran into her bringing the maester and Sam with her and some servant ladies. Dany was in so much pain, the baby was coming prematurely. “There was one more month” Dany was saying in between her heavy breathings mixed with pain. Missandei held her, seated her. Everyone was working. Sam soothed her “don’t worry your grace, the baby will be fine. I have read cases like this..just relax and breath” Missandei started cleaning her forehead with cold water as she was sweating. 

Maester Wolkan examined her and said “your grace, you still have some time to deliver, it is not fully open yet, we have to wait”.. Dany was panting and breathing heavily “but, I can’t take this, how long do we have to wait?”, the maester said “it might be five to six hours, maybe less”..Dany fell to her back on the pillows “hours, hours.. Jon, where is Jon? tell him, tell him..” she was squeezing Missandei whenever a pulse of pain was running through her body. Arya and Sansa were outside of the room, and Missandei told them that they should send a fast rider to Jon and meet him on the road “he shouldn’t have gone far, maybe we can catch him. the queen wants him and needs him terribly”. And they did. they sent a rider to bring back Jon.

It was a warm afternoon, and Dany was waiting in pain wishing Jon would come back for her. She needed him. Her mother had died in childbirth, Jon’s mother ha died in childbirth and she was very scared. The baby was coming a month earlier, she wasn’t fully ready to deliver and yet the pain was unbearable. She was still holding Jon’s shirt. She wanted his reassurance and feel safe in his arms. If she was going to die that day, let it be in his arms. 


	7. "Our Family Will Not See Its End"

Dany had never experience a pain this massive in her life. Her insides were coming out as if someone was dragging a knife through her body and not letting her breathe. She had left the bed, wearing her long white gown, bowing through the bed’s edge holding onto the sheets, squeezing them as to stop the pain. Missandei, Sam and the maester were in the room trying to massage her back, her arms as to decrease her pain. the maester checked her opening again and she was no where close. This was a difficult labor. 

The entire castle was very worried about their queen. Sansa and Arya decided not to stay with her but they were outisde worries of whether she will live or die. Sansa remembered how her lady mother would talk about her labors when she had Robb. She would say Robb was the most difficult one as it was the first one, but somehow it got easier. Sansa wanted to go in there and comfort Dany as they had grown very fond of each other.  _Sisters almost_. Arya however was more quiet than the rest and waiting patiently for Jon to arrive.

Somehow everyone was waiting or hoping for him to come back and comfort Dany. They had feared she would die, even Dany thought so. 

Tyrion was sitting in the great hall, drinking. He still hadn’t gotten over the death of Jamie. As he was hearing Dany’s cries across the hall, he would pour more wine in his goblet. He too knew she might die as she had been in labor for hours now and the handmaidens kept walking down the hall replacing the dirty clothes with clean ones with more hot water. 

Eventually Sansa waiting outside of Dany’s chambers, hearing her shout, and curse, she went in to try to comfort her. Sam and the maester had left her as they had decided she still needed time. Missandei was sitting next to her on the bed as Dany had lied down dripped in sweat. Missandei had lifted her long hair up and had put pillows under her armpits. Dany was panting in pain when she saw Sansa come in. Dany had a faint smile on her face, Sansa reminded her of Jon.  _How I would feel comfortable if he was here._  

“Did he come? is..is he here?” Dany asked Sansa with interrupted gasps. Sansa nodded saying no, and sat next to her. Dany told Missandei to leave. 

Sansa held Dany’s hand, Dany was whimpering and occasionally letting out a very loud cry while tucking and squeezing the pillow and grabbing Sansa’s forearms. Sansa started saying things to her to soothe her as her mother would do to her when she had feverish nights when she was a young girl.

“Sshhhh” she said while caressing and cleaning Dany’s sweat from her forehead. 

“I saw flowers today in the godswood as I was praying in early morning. When I was a child, I used to run there to find father and sit on his lap. He would pluck these pink/red flowers and put them in my hair for me. My lady mother didn’t like it as sometime bugs would run through my hair from them..” Dany cried out a loud cry that continued for a while, Sansa held her down..”I loved father, he was good to me, good to us. Sometimes he would go to Castle Black, or Bear Island for months, and I would wait for him, but he always came back. Always, and brought his warm smile with him.” Sansa’s voice was soothing and for some time Dany forgot her pain and her childhood memories echoed through Sansa’s. 

“He will come back, he will come to you. He always does.” Sansa said. As she finished her sentence there was a horn heard across from the Winterfell’s walls. Sansa got up to look from the window.

Sam came into the room, Dany looked at him wishing for news from Jon. Sam nodded to Dany with a smile “he’s here your grace! he came back!” Dany felt peace in the heat, blood, and sweat of her bedchamber.  _He is here. If I die, I will die in his arms_. she repeated it many times in her head. She was very scared and with every pulse of pain, the fear was getting worse. 

Jon had came on his horse. He had charged his horse nonstop. They had stopped them on the Kingsroad somewhere not too far from Winterfell. He had not cared because he was so close to her, to Dany, he had to be there for her. There was no possibility that he would continue to King’s Landing knowing Dany was in labor. 

He got off of his horse. He had no sense of place or people. He didn’t hear anyone. Everyone was showing him the way. It had been hours. hours of pain and shouting across the walls of Winterfell. A place too familiar with shouts of pain and torture. He ran through the stairs throwing his cloak down as it was keeping him behind from his pace, through the halls to finally open the door with all his strength. 

There she was. Sam, the maester, handmaids, Sansa and Missandei were all next to her. Dany was shouting, her gown was bloody as the babies were close. Everyone was working in the room, cleaning her forehead, bringing hot water, taking out the bloody clothes. It took him a minute to see his love in that position. Sam went to next to her. Dany hadn’t realized he had entered the room. Missandei was holding her arm and Sansa cleaning her sweat while she was shouting her lungs out. Her pretty silky hair was all wet and stuck to her sides. There was blood.  _blood of the dragon._  he wanted so badly to go to her but some force stopped him. He was scared.

Sam finally went to Jon and shook him “Jon, Jon, go to her, she needs you”, Jon looked at Jon blankly and realized this dire situation.  _she is bearing a great deal of pain for her child, for our family, for me._

He ran to her, to the bedside, Missandei got up and left Jon to sit next to her. Jon held her arm and shoulders, caressed her hair and pushed them back, took a cloth and cleaned her face. Dany looked up and saw Jon. She griped to his hands and smiled at him. “is that you Jon? you’re here..you came back to me”, Jon kissed her forehead and said “I’m here my love, don’t be scared. I’m here and will never leave you”.

Dany felt safe and home.  _Jon is here. No harm could come to me._

“Breathe my love, breathe harder, and push” she heard Jon say it and his voice was coming from a distant land. Her pain had blocked all her senses, nevertheless she heard him. 

“courage my love, you will do this” she heard him again. How nice it was to have him by her side. She felt him kiss her many times, hold her in his strong grip. Sam looked up and said to her “your grace, almost, almost, push a bit harder”, Jon got encouraged and felt as Dany squeezed his hand and forearm digging her fingers into them, marking him with her pain, she tried to seat herself, her eyes were shut, letting out a long cry of pain. 

And she felt something coming out of her, she fell back moaning in relief. Sam took the baby out, cutting its cord. the handmaided covered the baby in white cloth. Jon didn’t want to leave his wife but was waiting.

The baby let out a long cry, everyone laughed. Sam said “It’s a boy!! it’s a boy your grace”, Dany smiled but she felt another pain rushing through her, Jon was worried, before he took the baby, he rushed to her side again. the handmaiden was cleaning the crying baby boy on the clean table and Sansa helped her. Jon noticed Sansa and how nice and a giver she was. He felt lucky. 

Jon shouted to Sam as Dany was in pain again “what is it? look at her? what’s happening?” without leaving her side as Dany’s squeezes had gotten harder “Don’t leave..don’t leave me Jon..” Dany was crying. “I’m her, I’m here my love” he said kissing her foreheads and hair. 

“There is another! another baby!” the maester said with a surprise. 

“Another baby?” Jon was shocked. He turned to Dany “we’ll have another baby Dany, be strong, it’s almost over” he felt tears coming down his face. The situation was too emotional to handle. He was a simple man. But now, now he just had a boy, became father, his wife was crying in his shoulders in pain and another baby??

Jon’s mind was foggy thinking about these and holding his wife, when Sam said “almost my lady, push a bit harder, and breathe”. so Dany did while hearing their baby boy’s cries which made her happy in all her pain. 

The second baby was finally out, Dany finally fell onto her back, looking at the ceiling and leaving Jon’s arm, panting and breathing and bleeding as the maester started cleaning her when Sam cut the baby out. Jon was waiting, he got close to Sam to look at the second baby. He had pool of tears coming from his eyes. “It’s a girl, Jon, a little girl” Sam said while giving the baby that was covered in blood, crying in a white cloth to Jon. 

Jon smiled in between his tears. He would dare to touch this amazing miracle that he was holding in his arms, breathing, moving its little arms, crying and opening and closing its little mouth. Her hair was black covered her head, her eyes were shut closed. Jon held her, looking at her, held her small hand. Sansa came to her and said “Let me clean her, and clean Dany” who had seemed to had dozed off. Jon gave the baby to Sansa. She put the baby girl next to her brother, cleaned her and put her in the crib. 

Sansa and Jon waited there looking at the babies without uttering any words. The maester and Sam had cleaned Dany, took the dirty clothes and left the room. Missandei and the handmaid were taking Dany’s dirty clothes off of her. Sansa turned to Jon “you should go wait outside, we will let you know when she is well and rested”, Jon didn’t want to but he was tired from all the emotional stress and roller coaster. He looked at the babies one last time and left.

It had been some time. The castle was cheering with happiness and chants for Jon. everyone was congratulating him on his children. But he was waiting to go to see his wife. Sansa finally told him to come and see her as she was well with  the children. 

He came in. She was sitting in bed with silks covering her, all clean with her pale skin that seemed more pale than usual, wearing a blue gown. Her hair was braided and pulled back. She was holding the baby girl, smiling at her and the baby boy was next to her bed in the crib. 

She looked at Jon. He walked to her slowly. They didn’t speak much as their happiness was too much to bear for their broken and tired hearts. She glided to her side so Jon would sit next to her on the bed. He held the baby boy sat next to Dany. They looked at each other with love and passion. Love comes in at the eyes after all. He leaned in and planted a long kiss on her lips that tasted like a dry summer morning. They had tears coming out of their eyes. Sitting alone in that room with their babies. She finally broke the silence by saying “they’re beautiful, aren’t they?”, “yes”Jon cried out a laughter with smile. 

“She has a black hair like you, Jon, she will be a wolf like you” Dany said looking at her baby girl in her arms. “Aye, let her have a happy life, I don’t care about the rest,..but look at our boy.” . _our boy_ echoed in his head. he continued “he has a silver hair like you” Jon said and smelled the baby, ran a finger through his face. “He is a Targaryen after all” Dany said and continued “his eyes look like you, all broody” she laughed. “Aye, and our girl has your temper as she insisted on coming out of you” Jon teased her back. 

“well, she has the blood of the dragon and the wolf” Dany said as he kissed Jon in lips with more passion that their first kiss earlier. “how I’ve missed you, my love” Jon whispered as he kissed her neck and smelled her hair. “soon, my love” she whispered in his ear while kissing his bearded cheek. 

“what are we going to name them?” Jon asked curiously. They hadn’t thought of names. Their life had been difficult, and in all the chaos they hadn’t have time for baby names. 

“We could name the boy Aemon” Jon said after a silence. “Aemon? as an homage for maester Aemon Targaryen?” Dany asked. Jon had told her about maester Aemon to Dany in their intimate times at their chambers. She had grown fond of maester Aemon from Jon’s stories and was grateful that he had taken care of and protected Jo when he was a boy in the Night’s Watch. Jon wanted to honor Aemon Targaryen. 

And so dAny agreed. “little Aemon” Dany said and smiled, the sound made her happy. “I thought you would want to name him Eddard” Dany continued. Jon smiled “Aye, but I want to honor our family. our family will not see its end, and we can always call our next son Eddard” he said with a smirky smile on his face. “Our next son?” Dany laughed in surprise. “very well, as my lord husband commands” she teased him, Jon caressed her smily cheeks. It was nice to see her smile again. “Let our son be as wise, just, kind and strong as maester Aemon was to me and to everyone” Jon concluded. 

“how about our daughter?” Dany asked.  _our daughter._ echoed in Jon’s head _._ Jon didn’t know. “Visenya?” he asked, he had heard this name while he was a boy and old nan would tell them stories of Valyira and the Targaryens. “I was thinking Lyanna” Dany replied. Jon’s eyes grew wider. This woman loved him and wanted to honor his deceased mother’s memory. “She had a black hair like lady Lyanna Stark, your mother and you as well. She will be a fierce woman, half wolf, half dragon. Lyanna would suit her nicely” Dany said while caressing the baby’s head. “Aye, she will be like her mother, a fierce woman” Jon said while planting shallow kisses on Dany’s cheeks. “Aemon will be comely and brave like his father” She said while turning her head to kiss his lips fully. 

the babes were sleeping. Jon put Aemon in his crib slowly, Dany had fed them earlier. and took Lyanna from Dany and put her in the same crib as the crib was made wide and large. “we have to make a new one for Lyanna” Jon said as he was tugging her next to her brother. 

Dany was still seated in the bed, she held Jon’s hand who was standing next to the crib by the bedside. “come here” she said pulling him to bed. He was filled with passion and love towards this woman. There was no equivalent happiness in the world. They could’ve not been happier as they were in this time of the day, with their babes sleeping, Dany all healthy. Jon had forgotten about the everything that concerned the outside world and no one had bothered them that night. They realized it was well after midnight. The time had passed very quickly that day. 

He got away from the bed, took off his tunic, boots, untied his hair since he knew Dany loved running her fingers in his curls. Dany was looking at him with love and lust. She had missed the sight of her husband dearly. How she would want to take him inside of her, but it was too early, she was in great pain and the babes were there. Surely, their lovemaking could wait. They will have thousands of nights together. 

He stayed with his loose grey shirt and black trousers, opened the covers and got under them next to Dany.

she was lying on her side, they held each other and kissed each other on the lips for a while. Jon kissed and smelled Dany’s neck. “ah how I love you my sweet Dany” he whispered into her ear.

 “I love you Jon..Thank you for being here, for not letting me go” Dany said as she held his face in her palms.

 “My sweet Dany, I would never let you go, don’t thank me, just no, I will always be there, it was stupid of me to leave you here alone in the first place” he said as he kissed the sides of her palms. 

“hold me Jon” she said and Jon wrapped his arms around her and she tucked into his chest while smelling his Northern scent, inhaled a deep breath and dozed off. Jon was caressing her hair while looking at the crib. 

“Do you think they will wake up?what are we going to do?” Jon asked to Dany whose eyes were closed. She said in a sleepy voice “I’ll feed them..”, “what if they want something else?” Jon continued in a worried voice..”then, we’ll take care of it..sleep Jon..sleep” Dany said as she finally fell into a peaceful sleep in Jon’s arms. He kissed her head on the silky hair and closed his eyes. 

They slept peacefully that night hoping for a happy future for this babes, for their family and to build a happier world for these two little Targaryens. No harm will come to them as long as Jon and Dany were ready heart and soul to protect what was theirs with fire and blood. 


End file.
